


Have we met before?

by BlueGrammar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Romance, shikasaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGrammar/pseuds/BlueGrammar
Summary: The shopping basket dropped onto the floor. He had wrapped his arms around her and was burying his head in her shoulder.''Shikamaru?'' Sakura asked, extremely confused.''I missed you, I missed you, I missed you,'' Shikamaru repeated a few times.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Have we met before?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Sakura had to make a terrible decision: prawn cocktail crisps, or salt and vinegar? She couldn't take both, it was already unreasonable enough to buy crisps in the first place.

She'd been standing in the aisle for a good 5 minutes already, unable to make up her mind. That's why she hated shopping. But she still needed food. She was holding a shopping basket and it was starting to hurt her wrist.

''Oh boy, just make up your mind!'' she told herself.

She finally ended up going for one of the packets when all of a sudden, her ninja instincts kicked in. Someone was behind her and was about to touch her. She turned around, ready to attack, but she recognised that face and she knew it was no threat.

It was Shikamaru Nara, whose black eyes seemed really lost and confused. She only got a glimpse of his face before he literally threw himself at her for a hug. The shopping basket dropped onto the floor. He had wrapped his arms around her and was burying his head in her shoulder.

''Shikamaru?'' Sakura asked, extremely confused.

''I missed you, I missed you, I missed you,'' Shikamaru repeated a few times.

From his tone, she could tell that he was crying. He was holding so tight on her that she didn't dare to move. She looked around in confusion. Shikamaru had never been the affectionate type, especially not towards her. Sure, they had known each other for a while and they'd talk before, but they had never been close. They never really hung out together outside of missions, and she'd never seen him cry before.

''Shikamaru, what's wrong?'' she asked. ''Why did you miss me?''

He tightened his grip around her. She could feel his hands pulling on her clothes, as if he were hopelessly trying to bring her closer to him.

''I know it wasn't real,'' Shikamaru sobbed, the sounds being muffled against her skin, ''I know it wasn't real, but I want you back, I need you back so badly...''

At that moment, things started to be a bit too creepy to Sakura's liking. She tried to push him away as gently as she could. Shikamaru didn't resist much but he looked absolutely devastated. He could barely stand up anymore and fell on his knees, and people around them started to pay attention to what was going on.

Confused, Sakura kneeled down next to the other ninja.

''Shikamaru, are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?''

She helped him get up and assured the surrounding people that she was taking care of it. She guided Shikamaru outside, the poor boy felt like he wasn't himself anymore. He looked horribly sad, in fact. Sakura helped him sit on a bench, outside of the little grocery shop. At this point she didn't care anymore for the prawn cocktail flavoured crisps that she left on the floor.

In fact, Sakura's brain was already putting together a diagnosis: snapping like that wasn't so unusual for ninjas. The stress was so intense at times that burn-outs were a common thing. Surely that was what Shikamaru was going through. When under too much pressure, one's reaction would be nonsensical. She proceeded to explain all of that to Shikamaru and told him that everything would be fine and that he just needed to rest.

''I can write a report to Tsunade-sama, so you won't be given any other missions for a while, if you want me to,'' she concluded.

Shikamaru had stopped crying by then. He looked up at her with a sad smile.

''That's so you, you've always been so kind to me...''

Sakura ignored the weird remark one more time and grabbed her little red handbag in which she always kept some medicine.

''Here,'' she said, holding a little green tube that she proceeded to look at carefully, reading the instructions, ''it's plant-based; it helps with anxiety and it should soothe you.''

She dropped a white, flat pill in her hand and moved towards Shikamaru, but he didn't take it. Instead, he hesitantly looked at it.

''You can trust me,'' Sakura encourage, ''it tastes like mint.''

She moved her hand closer and Shikamaru finally gave in, with a sigh.

''You always used to insist for me to take medicine too...''

''Shikamaru, it's literally the first time I'm giving you this,'' Sakura protested, shaking her head.

''I know it's the first time for you...''

''You...'' she started, confused, ''have we done that before?''

''Not here.''

''Then where?''

''I'm sorry, Sakura. I feel better now. Thank you for helping me out.''

''Are you sure? Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Or home?''

''No, thank you, I'll be fine. You were right. It was just an anxiety attack. I'll take a break for a while.''

''Ah... Okay Shikamaru. If you need anything you can still come and see me at the hospital, okay?''

Shikamaru smiled, with a certain melancholy.

''I will.''

.  
.  
.

Someone knocked on the door. Sakura was busy making beds in one of the hospital rooms. The door wasn't closed, and she turned around after having tucked some bedsheets. She recognised the silhouette from the other end of the room.

''Hi, Shikamaru.''

''Good evening Sakura,'' the Nara started, ''I've been told that you were around, I need your help with something.''

''What can I do for you?''

Shikamaru walked closer and she could see that he was holding a pack of ice cubes on his forehead.

''I hit my head during training. I have no external wounds, but I can tell the colour of my skin looks wrong. Apparently, you're good at fixing internal damages.''

Sakura nodded and dragged a chair closer to Shikamaru.

''Sit there,'' she ordered, and then had him move the ice away so that she could take a better look. ''That looks painful,'' she commented.

''It is... I'm sorry to bother you while you're not consulting,'' he started.

''Oh, don't worry about that!'' Sakura quickly replied, moving her hand away, ''we've known each other for ages, I can make an exception for you!''

Shikamaru chuckled, while Sakura's fingers dug into his hair and on his scalp. Soon, he felt that familiar warmth that medic ninjas used to heal wounds.

''It might take a while,'' Sakura commented, ''I'm not sure how deep the damages are. How did it happen?''

''I was training with team 8, Kurenai sensei pulled me in a genjutsu when I didn't expect it. Apparently, my body fell and I hit my head on a rock or something...''

''Oh, genjustsu are just a pain to deal with,'' Sakura murmured.

''Yeah, I'm not a big fan either.''

Her hands were moving slightly around his head, almost giving him a massage. It felt really good. Shikamaru was feeling completely relaxed and let his back sink into the chair.

''I'm lucky you're still working at this time,'' he said softly, ''otherwise I'd probably be queuing somewhere with my pack of ice.''

''I'm glad to be useful,'' Sakura chuckled, ''if you ever need anything, feel free to come straight at me like you did today. I can always make room in my schedule for my friends!''

Shikamaru had like a déjà-vu feeling, but he pushed it away.

''That's really nice of you,'' he said slowly, ''I'm lucky to be your friend.''

''That's what they all say,'' Sakura joked.

''You sounded like Ino.''

''I must have spent too much time with her!'' she laughed again.

Shikamaru smiled. There was something about Sakura that felt just right. Maybe it was because she was slowly taking away the aching pain in his skull.

''I'm almost done,'' she muttered, moving her palms on his forehead.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of satisfaction escaping his lips, which made Sakura chuckle again.

''It feels good, doesn't it?''

''Good is an understatement,'' Shikamaru replied absent-mindedly.

She gave one final stroke to his head, moving her hands from his eyebrows to the very end of his ponytail in one, long, delicious wave.

''All done!'' she exclaimed, satisfied. ''My chakra will still remain there for a few hours. Don't be surprised if you feel dizzy. The best thing to do now is for you to rest.''

Shikamaru thanked her, stretching. It felt like waking up from one of his afternoon naps.

''I owe you one,'' he said right before yawning.

Sakura moved away and went back to tucking pillows and sheets.

''Nah,'' she said, raising her shoulders, ''It's my pleasure. Don't worry about it.''

But Shikamaru really did feel like he owed her. He could still feel the print of her chakra running through his whole head, and it made him feel like he was in heaven.

''What about you join my team for dinner tomorrow, then? It's on me.''

''Ah, really?'' Sakura raised her head to look at him. ''Sure, I'll be there.''

.  
.  
.

Shikamaru's team had a habit of going to the restaurant very often. It didn't fade away after the death of their beloved sensei, but they rarely invited friends anymore. When Asuma was still alive, they would often meet with another team to have dinner all together.

''Why Sakura?'' Ino had asked in a confused tone.

Shikamaru pointed towards his head and simply stated: ''I owe her one.''

''Fine, next time I do something for you, I'll expect to be invited as well, then.''

Shikamaru rolled her eyes while Ino was jokingly laughing. Unless if it wasn't a joke. He could never be certain with her. When Sakura showed up, she naturally sat next to the blonde girl and immediately stated: ''I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole elephant!''

''That makes the two of us!'' Choji said with a smile.

''I doubt this restaurant has enough food for you then,'' Ino teased, ''would you guys prefer if we'd go in the savanna to hunt some elephants?''

''Ah come on Ino, you know it's just a saying,'' Sakura pouted.

''Yeah, not everyone can have the appetite of a goldfish like you,'' Choji said back.

''I don't!'' Ino shouted, offended. ''I eat a normal amount of food! Don't I, Shikamaru?''

''Oh, don't drag me into this,'' the Nara joked, ''it's your fight, not mine.''

''What, you don't think I eat enough? You're inviting us, right? Maybe I should order three dishes then!''

''What, you're gonna order three salads instead of one?'' Sakura laughed.

''Ah come on!''

''She's right, she's right,'' Choji exclaimed while patting Ino on the back.

The blonde girl continued to tease the others for a while.

Shikamaru was amused by this discussion and he was smiling more than he thought he would. Deep inside of him, he was so thankful for having great friends like them all. They were lively, warm, funny. They felt like home.

He was almost floating on a cloud by the time the evening was over. They walked back home and said goodbye to Ino and Choji first. Shikamaru kept on walking with Sakura.

''It was great to have you with us tonight.''

''Yes, thank you for the invitation! I've been feeling lonely since Naruto and Sasuke went on their mission.''

''Are they going to be away for long?''

''No idea,'' Sakura said, shrugging, ''you know what it's like when you're part of the anbu. They're not even allowed to tell me.''

''That's right. You're not interested in joining?''

''Of course not, I like working at the hospital. But if I could ask you the same question, why are you part of the anbu?''

''Too lazy,'' Shikamaru shrugged.

This made Sakura laugh.

''Sounds like you,'' she said with a smile, ''you know what, it's great! This way we get to have you around. You're an incredible ninja, after all!''

''You think I'm incredible?''

''Who doesn't?''

Shikamaru chuckled in a slightly embarrassed way. He wasn't sure if he was blushing or not.

''Let's meet again next week?'' he asked, a bit hesitantly.

''Of course,'' Sakura exclaimed, ''that would make me so happy!''

''Nice,'' Shikamaru said, almost with relief.

''See you around!''

.  
.  
.  
What had started as a friendly invitation made Shikamaru a lot more excited than he thought he would be. He arrived early to training the next day and was alone with Ino for a while. As they were stretching, he kept thinking about Sakura and how he'd never been around her so much, in spite of her being Ino's best friend.

Ino could be a very possessive friend, when she wanted to. Shikamaru knew that it was better to be upfront with her.

''Ino,'' he started, ''how do you feel about Sakura?''

''Obviously, she's my best friend.''

Simple. Straight forward. But Shikamaru knew that Ino sometimes called her girlfriends just that, and he knew she wasn't exactly straight, so he had to clarify:

''Just a friend, right?''

''No, a best friend,'' Ino said as she was bending over to touch her toes. ''But it doesn't go any farther than that, if that's what you're asking.''

''So...''

Ino turned her head towards Shikamaru. She could read him up like an open book and didn't even need him to finish that sentence to understand what he was about to ask. She replied before he even realised:

''It's your life, Shikamaru. You don't need my permission.''

''But you...''

''No, I don't see any problem with it. You two would probably be a really cute couple.''

''Really?''

''Granted she'd feel the same way about you, yes.''

''Do you think she...''

''No idea. Sakura isn't as easy to read as you, sweetheart. The only way to find out is to ask.''

They both finally stood up and looked at each other for a while. Shikamaru scratched his arm and looked away.

''I don't know if I have enough courage to do that.''

''Why not? Is it because of your family?'' Ino asked.

Shikamaru was confused: ''My family?''

''Yeah, you know, your clan. I don't think they'll accept you going out with a low-class ninja like Sakura. Don't they expect you to get married to someone they'd choose?''

''Not necessarily,'' Shikamaru shrugged. Sure, his family had been delighted to learn he was in relationship with the sister of the kazekage, a few years before. But they would never force anything on him. ''You're right, I don't think they'd appreciate Sakura,'' he continued, ''but I'll find a solution for that. I'm not gonna let them dictate my life.''

''Well said, Shikamaru!'' Ino smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, ''Choji and I will support you no matter what!''

.  
.  
.

Then came the day where Shikamaru decided it was about time he'd tell Sakura how he truly felt about her.

''Shikamaru... I know what you're going to say...''

''Do you?'' the Nara said, confused.

The first thought he had was that Ino might have taken the initiative to tell Sakura what was going on with him. The blonde girl wasn't known for her patience, and she liked taking the lead, even when it was none of her business. She probably thought that Shikamaru would never have the strength to confess his feelings. But Sakura seemed oddly sad. She looked at him in the eyes and said softly:

''I'm sorry... I know that you're aware of my feelings and that you don't share them...''

Shikamaru was taken aback. She had feelings for him? And she thought he didn't share them?!

''I promise I'll never do anything, I'll keep it all to myself! But please, let me continue to meet with you and your team every week! That's all I'm asking from you!''

She looked so hopeless. Shikamaru could barely think of anything at that moment. She was apologizing for being in love with him and didn't seem to suspect for one second that he was just about to confess himself. Maybe because she had been in love with Sasuke for years and he never reciprocated. Well it was different this time...

''You... You're in love with me?''

''Yes, Shikamaru. I'm sorry...''

''I love you too,'' he breathed, his eyes locked into the green emeralds.

''Is this for real!'' Sakura exclaimed, raising her hands to her mouth, ''you feel the same way about me?!''

Shikamaru reached for her hand and hold it near his heart: ''Yes, Sakura, I've loved you for a while. I would have never imagined that you would share my feelings.''

.  
.  
.

After that, they officially started dating and it all went by really quickly. A few months went by, soon it was a year and Shikamaru had fallen even deeper in love with Sakura. Each day that he was spending time in her company was more amazing than the previous. They realised that they had lots of things in common: they liked to read the same types of books and had very compatible hobbies. For instance, Shikamaru liked to lay on the grass and watch the clouds, and Sakura liked to sit next to him to read. Sometimes, she would even read to him. It was incredibly relaxing.

Soon, Shikamaru only accepted missions that wouldn't take him too far from Konoha, so that he wouldn't be gone for months. Tsunade assigned him to paperwork, which, contrary to what one might think, was perfect for Shikamaru. He liked to sit all day long and sorting out documents was highly satisfying. He still had all the adrenaline he needed when training with his team anyway. However, he never wanted to train with Kurenai ever again after what had happened last time.

One day, he had to sort out a few folders that had personal information about ninjas. He noticed that one of them was Sakura's. Normally, Shikamaru wasn't allowed to look inside, but he did anyway. He knew most of the information written there, like the kanji that made up her name or a date of birth. But it was pleasant to read anyway. He could barely refrain from smiling.

Everything about his relationship with Sakura was fulfilling. Their first kiss on the beach, in front of the sunrise, after spending all night chatting was magical. Their first time sleeping together was exciting and just as he pictured it would be.

Of course, there were little disagreements sometimes. Their relationship wasn't completely free from fights, but it was nothing that they couldn't deal with. Nothing that made him think 'Well, maybe she's not the one for me, after all'.

On the contrary, they started talking about moving out together.

''My flat would be a bit too small,'' Sakura casually said one morning, as they were having brunch together, ''but one of my friends just moved out to another part of Konoha, and their place is just stunning. Maybe we could look into it?''

And so, they visited the place and Sakura was right: it was stunning. A small house, but with an amazing garden in which you could find a little pond, loads of beautiful flowers and even a sakura tree. The house also had the advantage of having a spare bedroom, in case they'd consider a new family member, and Shikamaru knew that eventually, if things kept on being this way, he would want to.

He decided to do something that had always terrified him: he was going to tell his clan about Sakura.

''Are you sure?'' she asked, worried. ''What if they don't accept us?''

''Worst case scenario, I'll be removed from the clan,'' Shikamaru had replied seriously, ''this is a sacrifice I'm willing to make.''

And he was. Because he knew that he would never be as happy as he was with Sakura.

Shikamaru decided to tell his mother first, alone. Yoshino Nara was a strict mother, and she had always told Shikamaru how important it was for him to get married, one day, to a lady that would come from a prestigious ninja family, in order to make the Nara clan bigger and stronger. She had liked Temari for this reason. If it was Ino or Hinata that Shikamaru had loved, there would be no problem. But Sakura was the daughter of civilians and didn't have much to her name.

''Mom, there's something I want to tell you about...'' he started, hesitantly.

''I'm listening,'' Yoshino softly replied.

''I'm in love with someone, and I want to move out with her.''

His mother's look instantly got colder. She was doing the dishes, but when she heard those words, she dried her hands and came back to the table to sit in front of her son.

''Is this a good or bad news?'' she asked seriously.

''Bad.''

''Who is it?''

''Sakura Haruno.''

Of course, the name didn't ring a bell for Yoshino. She kept the same look on her face, and asked: ''Is she a civilian?''

Shikamaru shook his head: ''No, a ninja. But she doesn't belong to any clan.''

Yoshino sighed.

''I knew something was going on,'' she whispered, ''how long has it been?''

''About one year. I really love her and if you and the clan don't accept my life choices, I am ready to revoke my name and leave the clan.''

''Oh dear,'' Yoshino jumped, ''Things don't have to go that far, Shikamaru!''

The ninja open round eyes.

''Really?'' he said, astonished.

''Of course, Shikamaru! What are you thinking about! You're my little baby, I don't want you to revoke your name over something so pointless!''

''But you always said that I should marry someone special.''

''I know,'' Yoshino sighted, ''and I would have certainly preferred so, but if holding this point of view means losing you, then it's not worth it.''

Shikamaru was speechless. All he could do at that point was getting up and hug his mother. He thanked her profusely.

''It's alright, it's alright,'' she said, smiling, ''I trust that you picked a great girl to share your life with. Your happiness is all that matters...''

''I need to tell her the good news! You should meet her too!''

''Of course, of course, tell her to come have dinner with us next Friday!''

Shikamaru felt really emotional. Never on earth would he have imagined things to go so well. His mother, who he always viewed as close minded and strict, was in fact extremely comprehensive. Before he left, however, she called his name in a different tone.

''Shikamaru?''

He turned around to meet with her eyes, equally as black as his.

''Will you marry this girl?''

The question made him shiver. He wasn't sure if being married was part of Sakura's plans, but if she was, then he'd be happy to become her husband.

''I am seriously considering it,'' he replied, as serious as his mother was.

Yoshino nodded her head in agreement.  
.  
.  
.

Their wedding had been one of the happiest days in Shikamaru's life. It happened in the forest of the Nara, in a huge temple. They were surrounded by sakura trees, deer, and all their friends and family.

''What an improbable yet charming union!'' Kakashi had said, holding a cup of champagne that he wasn't drinking from because of his mask.

''Improbable!'' Ino shouted with a drunkish smile, her cup being almost empty. ''Come on, those two were made to be together!'' She then turned towards Shikamaru: ''There are unions out there that are more surprising!''

Shikamaru laughed: ''Yeah, you ought to know! Where's your girlfriend by the way?''

Ino gave him one of her glamorous, sparking smiles: ''You know Karin, she's near the buffet, eating all that she can find! Where's your wife?''

''Probably at the same place!'' Shikamaru laughed even more. ''You know!''

The next sentence was pronounced by both of them at the same time: ''Eating a whole elephant!''

Kakashi looked at both of them with a confused smile. Shikamaru couldn't stop laughing. The ring on his finger made him feel extremely proud. Sakura was his wife. After years of dating, and everything they shared together, she will be officially affiliated with him forever. Or as long as their relationship would last, but he knew, he just knew that it was going to be forever.

Sometimes, at night, he would lay his head on her lap and she'd play with his hair. Then he would ask her to use her chakra, like on that day where he came to see her at the hospital to heal his hidden wounds.

It seems to him that before he met her, his life was dull. Then, she'd heal him and now everything was as luminous as it could be.

.  
.  
.

When they first moved in together, Sakura told Shikamaru that she wasn't fertile, and that the chances she'd ever be able to give birth were close to zero. Shikamaru had always thought of himself as becoming a father, someday, but he didn't think much of it. They could still adopt, he told himself. Their child wouldn't benefit from his clan's techniques of manipulating shadows, but it was no big deal. At this point, he didn't even know if he wanted his kid to become a ninja.

His mother wasn't pleased to learn the news, but then again, she remained open minded.

As a matter of fact, they weren't using any kind of protection, and it was all fine for another few years, until one day, Sakura burst out into the bathroom while Shikamaru was having a bath.

She looked so panicked and confused that Shikamaru straight stood up, exposing his naked, wet body to the fresh air.

''Shikamaru! Shikamaru!'' she screamed.

''What's going on! What happened!''

Sakura started looking in her bag frenetically. When she finally reached for the wanted item, she threw the bag on the floor. She then held a square box near her head. It was an unopened pregnancy test.

''Hinata said she saw a foetus in my womb!''

Shikamaru was speechless. He looked at the test, then at Sakura's face.

''Really? But... That's not supposed to be possible, is it?''

Sakura nodded vividly: ''That's why I got a test! I need to double check!''

''Do you think she could be wrong?'' Shikamaru asked, still standing up in the bathtub.

''I have no idea but we're about to find out!'' Sakura exclaimed again.

In less than two seconds, her pants were down and she was sitting on the toilet. The news was so big that Shikamaru didn't even think of leaving. He was still covered in soap here and there, and left the bathtub to get near the sink as Sakura was doing her business. She then put the test in the cup and put it on the sink.

''What should we do if it's positive?'' Shikamaru asked, hesitantly. ''What do you want to do?''

''I don't, I never thought there could be a possibility for me to be pregnant, so I never thought about it!''

''Okay, stay calm, we'll do whatever you feel the most comfortable with,'' Shikamaru assured.

Sakura instantly relaxed and naturally came closer to hug him. By then it had become so instinctive that neither of them realised that Shikamaru was wet and soapy and that Sakura's pants were still down.

They hugged for a while, none of them caring about anything anymore. After a few minutes, Shikamaru turned his head towards the sink.

''The test is positive,'' he said softly.  
''I know,'' Sakura chuckled, her head buried in his chest, ''I know Hinata couldn't be wrong. But I panicked and bought a test anyway...''

Shikamaru laughed quietly. It was such big news to take in.

''Do you think you're ready to be a father?'' Sakura asked with a little voice.

''I think it's the kind of things you're never fully ready for,'' Shikamaru said.

.  
.  
.

It took a few weeks for both of them to decide that they weren't going to let that little miracle leave their lives. Sakura wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of being pregnant, but with Shikamaru's help, it turned out that she became rather calm about it. Months went by and she was more and more excited for the upcoming little one.

They decorated the baby’s room, which Shikamaru painted entirely in green, because it was his favourite colour.

Sakura gave birth in early May, when apple trees just started to blossom. As soon as Shikamaru saw his daughter, he was struck by the colour of her eyes: a deep, vivid, beautiful shade of green, like he'd never seen before. Her eyes were even more sparkly than Sakura's. Shikamaru found himself lost in them instantly. Sakura was the first one to hold her, but when Shikamaru took her in his arms for the first time, he felt like he would never be able to let her go.

They decided her name on that very same day. Reana, with three kanji: 玲, which meant 'jade', the exact colour of her eyes, 彩 for 'colour', and 奈 for 'apple tree'. The jade colour of apple trees. Reana.

She was the most beautiful baby that Shikamaru had ever seen, and soon, she was a stunning little toddler, whose jade green eyes fascinated Shikamaru.

He was completely crazy for his daughter as he loved her to death. The only other person he'd ever loved that much was Sakura. Reana was a shy little girl, but she was also incredibly smart. She was interested in shadows ever since she could crawl. By the age of 4, Shikamaru had spent hours showing her how to play with shadowy silhouettes and creating them with their hands. His relationship with Reana was absolutely amazing and extremely fulfilling.

Sakura was sparkling with happiness too.

''My life is too perfect to be true,'' Shikamaru jokingly said one evening.

Sakura laughed: ''I never expected things to be that well either, I remember when I was a teenager and so in love with Sasuke. Who could have thought I'd find happiness with you!''

.  
.  
.

It had been years now since Shikamaru had been sent on a mission outside of Konoha. Kakashi had become the hokage recently and was kind enough to keep him inside of the village. He was still regularly assigned to paperwork, and sometimes he would fullfil missions inside of the village itself. It was working well for him. Sakura was working at the hospital and even got promoted. She was running entire services now! Yoshino was delighted to take care of her granddaughter when both of them were at work.

That one day, Shikamaru was sorting out more documents and ended up on that one folder about Sakura. He had encountered it years ago, but his memory was extraordinarily good and he remembered it. At first, Shikamaru shrugged and simply put it away. But the next day, he came across the same document again.

''I'm sure I dealt with that one yesterday,'' he mumbled to himself before putting it at the right place.

He grabbed the next document, and it happened to be the exact same one. Perplex, Shikamaru came back to the original one and looked at it carefully. No doubts were allowed, he had two documents about Sakura. He put them both away and promised to himself to let the hokage know when he'd get a chance and moved on. But the third folder he grabbed was also about Sakura.

Another one. Same story.

''What's going on,'' Shikamaru murmured, as his brain was trying to come up with an explanation.

He grabbed another one. And another one. Soon he was throwing papers all over the place. All about Sakura.

''What the hell, that can't be real...''

And then those words started to resonate with him.

''That can't be real... That can't be real...''

It didn't feel real because it wasn't real. It wasn't real!

Everything started spiralling around Shikamaru. He was breathing faster. Pictures and information about Sakura were raining inside of the room, all turning to a blurry tornado. He felt himself falling, falling into the void. His heart left his chest.

''Shikamaru!''

Suddenly he felt a terrible pain, something on his head. It burnt and stung so badly that he felt like screaming.

''Shikamaru, open your eyes!''

He did what he was told and almost shouted. Ino was on top of him, except that she looked about ten years younger than she should have.

''Shikamaru, you were in a genjustu, it's all over now. Are you with me?''

''I... What?'' Shikamaru said, confused.

He sat up and the pain in his head was horrible, but he couldn't care less. He looked around and saw his friends, Choji, Ino, but also the team 8 and... Kurenai.

''It was a genjutsu,'' Ino repeated. ''You hit your head as you were caught in it.''

''I'm sorry, Shikamaru, I didn't think this would happen,'' Kurenai said.

Ino put her hand on Shikamaru's forehand to try and heal him, but he instinctively pushed her away.

''Shouldn't I go to the hospital?'' he said, panicked, ''Sakura can heal me!''

Ino looked at him as if he were talking nonsense because of the huge shock he just got.

''Sakura? Why Sakura? She's not even working at the moment, just let me heal you.''

She put her hand back, and Shikamaru remained quiet. He knew what genjetsus were capable of doing, but it was hard to accept the truth.

''How long did it last?'' he asked.

''About one or two minutes,'' Ino replied calmly, ''how long did it feel for you?''

Shikamaru opened his mouth but didn't have the strength to reply.

It had felt like 10 years. 10 whole years of his life... That were all fake? He couldn't keep the tears from falling. His relationship with Sakura? His daughter Reana? It never existed. That thought tore his inside.

''It felt... Like a very long time,'' he said, trying to hold back his tears.

.  
.  
.

Ino ended up taking Shikamaru to the hospital, where he didn't see Sakura at all. It was nothing like in the genjutsu.

He tried to ask his friend: ''Do you think Sakura would ever be romantically interested in me?''

And Ino had made a face, like she was disgusted: ''You and Sakura? Are you okay, Shikamaru?''

It was terrible, for him, to have to sleep alone at night. It was terrible to walk in front of his house – it wasn't even his and it had never been, in fact – knowing that other people were living in there. It was terrible to mourn a daughter that he never had. Shikamaru was only a ghost, at this point.

He was barely functional. Every night, he was dreaming of her. Of them. Of their old houses, and his old life.

He never told anyone what had happened in his dream. He did talk about it to his therapist – someone specialised in treating people affected by genjustus – but it didn't make things any easier. He had to mourn people that weren't real. His therapist also advised that he doesn't talk to Sakura at all, as it could be triggering for him, and the person he was in love with had been an idealisation and not a real human being.

Shikamaru listened to the advice. He hadn't done it on purpose. All he wanted was a packet of cigarettes. He knew the grocery store sold some. Maybe he could also get a bag of crisps?

And there she was, hesitating between those two flavours. He knew how much she loved the taste of vinegar, even if she'd always deny it. It made sense that'd she be hesitating between prawn cocktail and salt and vinegar.

At this moment, it felt like the genjutsu had just been real. He knew Sakura, she was the woman he loved.

He couldn't resist it any longer. Tears streamed on his face as he was throwing himself at her.

''I missed you, I missed you, I missed you...''

.  
.  
.

He couldn't tell her. He wasn't ready to say what happened. He was afraid it'll make her run away. The Sakura that he held so tight in the middle of an aisle in a grocery store wasn't in love with him, she barely knew him.

So, when he finally calmed down and she told him : ''If you need anything you can still come and see me at the hospital, okay?'' Shikamaru felt his heart skipped a beat. It was the same thing she'd tell him in the genjutsu.

''I will.''

This was a promise he made to himself.

His love story had started in that hospital room, where she healed his head, and that's where it would start again, for a second time. This world might be greyer than the one he had spent those ten fake years in. His mother would probably not be as supportive. Ino would probably not be that comprehensive. Maybe Reana would never even been brought to life at all.

But deep down inside, Shikamaru knew this love story was possible, because it had already happened once. And he would do anything in his power to make Sakura fall in love with him, a second time.

They just needed another life, they just needed to meet again.


End file.
